Dreaming
by TheoLel
Summary: Jeremy thinks he's dreaming. He thinks he shouldn't care... But he just can't help himself. First fic :) Jeremy/Damon.
1. Lucidity

"I really like you Jeremy."

The voice drifts into his ears, barely even a whisper, yet it breaks through his thoughts instantly. It commands his attention as his eyes blink open. Almost robotically, he slips out of bed, stalking over to the window and into those arms that hold him oh-so-well.

"You can't avoid me forever."

He barely even notices the man's mouth move as he pulls himself close, feeling those deceptively strong muscles shifting beneath the flimsy cotton shirt. His breathing is shallow, his eyes wide - but dull. He thinks he's dreaming.

"I said… I really like you."

The voice plays on his mind; commanding his full attention as he detects just a hint of anger. He knows what he's supposed to say… But he can't. He won't let himself. He pulls himself closer, tighter, burying his head into the cold flesh of the other man as he finally speaks.

"I like you too…"

But it's too late. The figure is gone and Jeremy's left lying there. Cold and alone. _It was just a dream_. He reminds himself, feeling bitter and empty as he stares at nothing in particular. He sighs. He knew it was just a dream; things like that didn't happen to people like him.

Jeremy stands, feeling more alone and confused than ever as he clambers into his desperately empty bed. He drops down onto the mattress, frowning as sleep claims him, oblivious to the window left slightly ajar and the lingering scent of _his_ cologne.


	2. Awakening

((Here's part two guys... Sorry that not much has happened yet but I promise it will soon. I hope everyone enjoys this - it's been more of an experiment for me to see if I can write well in present tense.))

The sun shines through the window; partially obscuring his vision . It taunts and teases him as it makes the scene below seem all the more picturesque… All the more perfect without his involvement. He watches with undeniable jealousy as _he_ approaches her, eyes filled with a predatory gleam as he whispers into Elena's ear, making her shift and sway with every word.

He tries to tear his eyes from the scene, tries to tell himself that he doesn't care… But he knows it's not true. That's why he can't help it. He can't help but watch as the two bodies move closer together, their movements become frantic as the conversation shifts to something different entirely. He watches, bitterly, as she responds to each provocation with little resistance. It frays his nerves, wiping out all rationality, replacing it with anger.

He doesn't realise it, but as the exchange continues, he finds himself pressing against the glass more and more. His breath fogs against the window pane, shallowing as those heads move closer. She tilts to one side, her entire frame bending towards his presence, eyes closed. Their lips moves closer. His breathing stops. They move closer still. His fists clench. Desperately close.

"No!" Jeremy cries out, his voice tinged with panic, as his hands bang on the glass. They ignore him. Their lips are almost touching. "Stop! Don't!" He hits the glass again, feeling it crack under his weight; knowing that his sanity will follow suit the moment Elena steals him. It's only then that Jeremy realises… That he is being watched.

His breath hitches as _he_ makes eye contact. He opens his mouth then closes it again in a moment of indecision. He bites his lip, unsure of whether to continue. He breathes in and begins to speak.

"I really like-" Jeremy's words are lost as the window shatters, unleashing a torrent of wind. It drowns out his words as it rushes through the room, destroying furniture and pulling Jeremy down. Before he can utter another word, he's falling; plummeting down towards the cold earth.

His gasp echoes off the walls as Jeremy's back bolts up; eyes struggling to penetrate the gloom that smothers the room as he takes a moment to calm himself. He gazes towards the window, suddenly relieved to see it in one piece as he watches the curtain dance lazily in the breeze.

As he watches, he slowly slides back, his eyes closing as his head hits the pillow. He's tired. Though sleep doesn't come quickly or easily. His mind refuses to rest as it reaches a final conclusion. Not everything was fine. He had most definitely shut the window.

He goes to sit up, to call out… But it's too late. Those strong arms wrap around him, silencing him as _that_ voice breaks through the silence.

"You really like what, Jeremy?"


	3. Reality

((Sorry this took so long to post guys. Life got in the way... I hope you like it :) ))

Jeremy tries to reply, tries to explain everything… But all words and rationality are lost as a gasp escapes him. _He_ trails a single hand down the young man's body, caressing the fragile skin; sending small jolts of pleasure burning through him. Jeremy sighs. His skin aches and burns wherever _they _touch. The hand moves slowly, covering the flesh inch by precious inch. He urges the hand lower, biting at his lip, he knows what the other wants… But he can't say it.

He twists and turns, trying to escape the torment as that hand continues to trail down his body. It's agonisingly slow yet meticulous in its manner. With each second that passes, his skin burns and aches; desperate for more contact. But it never comes. The hand remains constant in its tempo as it works its way down to his stomach, chipping away at Jeremy's restraint; sending waves of _need_ and _want _coursing through him.

"Answer me, Jeremy."

The hand travels down further, gripping at his thigh as Jeremy's words are lost in a cry. His back arches as he thrusts in the air; desperate to draw attention to the area that _he_ had neglected to touch. He opens his mouth but closes it once more as a pair of fangs trail down his neck, nipping at the skin. The pleasure rages through him. His sanity threatens to crack. The fangs retract. The hand grips him. His breath hitches. Jeremy knows he's losing control.

"Do not ignore me, Jeremy." His voice is light, sadistic in its pleasure.

Jeremy can't help but whine as he finds himself held down. The hand releases him; continuing it's journey down his body… Forcing Jeremy to watch as he is denied his release. He thrusts. Again and again, in desperation, but meets nothing but air as that hand moves oh-so-slowly. Jeremy bites his tongue. His will is crumbling. His want, his need for attention… For release is preying heavily on his mind. He can't take much more.

"Answer me."

Jeremy squirms and bucks as the hand rests dangerously close to his member, his eyes shrouded, unable to think of anything but the release he so badly craves. His will crumbles. With each second that passes, his will crumbles a little more. He holds his breath. The hand inches closer. Seconds pass. He exhales. The kissing continues. He thrusts. Nothing. His control is breaking. The hand inches closer still. He groans. His eyes scrunch shut.

"Damon!"

"Gilbert."

Jeremy pauses. He stares into the darkness, his mind racing. He can practically feel the other man's smirk and he doesn't like it. He tries to remain silent, to refuse Damon his fun… But that hand moves closer again, sending his mind into overdrive. He thrusts. A fruitless action.

"I-I-" He stutters, his resolve is shattering. The hand inches closer. He can't stand it anymore. "I really like you!" Jeremy shouts, he doesn't care who hears it. Not now. "I-" His words are lost as a pair of lips ghost across his own. Jeremy tries to deepen it, to return the affection…

But it's too late. Damon is gone, leaving Jeremy feeling all the more vulnerable, all the more confused… And all the more lonely as his parting words echo through his ears.

_"I know."_


End file.
